Gravity Falls, the Dipped Crimson
by Expression.explanationpoint
Summary: Dipper is sick. But that's not the worst. He was poisoned. When he and Mabel get captured, his captors take away the poison, but punish Dipper. When this "person"'s true plans are discovered, what will sad Mabel and beaten tortured Dipper do?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER_

 ** _I do not own any of the_** ** _characters_**

* * *

NO FLAMING OR CRITIGERS PLEASE! THANKS!

* * *

 _Chapter 1,_

 ** _"This is a no worry zone"_**

* * *

 _Dipper_ hadn't felt great the entire day.

He didn't want anyone to worry, so he intentionally shrugged it off, figuring he caught a mild cold or something. Every day in Gravity Falls, came a new adventure.

Whether it was being chased by gnomes, or taking down fake a psychic kid, either way, everything was always strange. Dipper remembered this every night before he went to sleep.

He eventually forgot it and slipped into a warm sleep. But tonight was different. He _did_ forget what he was thinking about, but he _didn't_ forget that he felt terrible now.

He had been switching from hot-to-cold, one moment shivering, but feeling immensely hot, and then the next, freezing but sweating cold. That wasn't the only thing, his nose was stuffed, and his throat felt as if someone had shoved sandpaper down it, and rubbed it. His stomach was the worst. He felt as if he were going to vomit, and it didn't help that his stomach was growling for food. It made it worse.

And his head had been pounding for the last hour or so. Mabel's snoring wasn't helping at all.

'" _Skaaasnrakt..._ '" Mabel snored. "sassskaans..."

Dipper rubbed his temples, and sat up, scratching his hatless head. He sluggishly walked to the bathroom, and flipped on the light, and stared at himself. Then he pushed his hair up, reveling his "big dipper" birthmark.

He had been taunted for having it, so he decided to hide it. He sighed, and patted down his sticky hair. Sure, it was at least four in the morning, but Dipper needed something to relax, so he decided to take a quick shower.

Luckily, he didn't wake anyone up. But afterwards, he slipped onto his bed, and fell asleep way easier then before.

* * *

Mabel yawned and opened her eyes. First thing she did, was instinctively look over at her brother, as she did every morning when she woke up. Usually, Dipper would get up at about the same time as herself. Mabel stared at him, waiting in anticipation for him to wake up, but he didn't. She frowned. _Strange_.

Mabel slipped out of bed, and changed quickly, slipping an owl sweater over her head. Usually someone would think: ' _Don't you get hot in those sweaters?'_

But, nah, Mabel was never hot. It was almost like a genetic mutation with her body. _Weiiiirrrddd._

Mabel scatted downstairs, and jumped joyfully into the kitchen, where she waited to get breakfast. A smile plastered itself on Mabel's face, she didn't know why, but she felt like it was going to be a good day.

For Mabel.

But not for the other twin.

Dipper woke up miserably. He actually felt worse then he had the previous night. Dipper groggily pulled his blankets off him. He put his slippers on, an grabbed a jacket, not even bothering to put his hat on. He slowly went downstairs, and slowly entered the kitchen.

"Finally!" Mabel exclaimed. "Your awake! I thought you were _deaaddd!_ Hahahaha..."

Mabel laughed at her terrible joke.

"Did you throw your eyes into a bag?" Gruncle Stan questioned, a grin on his face, and then looked around. "No one?"

"You already told that joke, Gruncle Stan, it wasn't really funny the first time." Mabel informed.

Dipper sat at the table, his shoulders slumping.

"Seriously," Stan said. "what's wrong, kid?"

Dipper replied with a "mmph", and then lay his head on the table.

Stan and Mabel ignored it, and dug into their food, way more interesting then Dipper's life problems.

 _But..._ something wasn't sitting right with Mabel or Stan. A lump of worry lay in their throats as they stuffed their mouths.

"Hey, kid! Eat up!"

Stan pushed a plate of food closer to Dipper's face. The smell of it made Dipper gag. "No thanks..."

Then he got up, and walked away.

When he thought things couldn't get worse, Mabel suggested they went out into the woods, for some fun monster hunting.

Dipper forgot his hat, and sluggishly followed his hyper active sister into the woods.

He was so out of it, he didn't realize they were being watched.

* * *

 **I know, short chapter, I'm sooo sorry! I'll update again soon!**

 **Please no mean comments!**

 **Leave a** **review!**

 **And check out _Robinroxks_**

 **~*expression*-*explanation point***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GF. Sorry folks. o,'**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLZ!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2,**_

 _'" **Dark purple Bags'"**_

* * *

Of course, the trip into the woods was a total

waste of time. All it did, was make Dipper feel even more tired then before.

"Mabel," Dipper sighed, trudging behind his hyper twin sister. "maybe we should go back to the Mystery Shack-"

"No!" Mabel argued. "I have a feeling about today! It's a _good_ day!"

 _For you..._ Dipper thought.

Dipper sighed irritably, and followed Mabel as she skipped along, jumping over logs and snapping twigs.

"Come on slowpoke!" Mabel taunted, as she tagged Dipper. "Race you to that tree!"

She started running as fast as she could. Dipper tried to run, he did...but...

"Mabel!" He called. "Oph!"

He tripped and slipped, accidentally tumbling down a hill by the path they were on.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, and raced back to help Dipper, who was still falling down the hill.

Finally, after his back took a hard beating of logs, he hit a tree at the bottom.

" _Dipper_!"

Mabel was at his side a second after he hit the tree. Dipper's vision tunneled, as he tried to recuperate from the fall. The adrenaline was still flowing through his body, but he still felt immense amounts of pain...yes, this was going to hurt a lot later.

"Are you okay!?"

"Nughn..." Dipper replied in response.

"Dips! Talk to me! _F-U-L-L S-E-...E_...Sentences!"

Dipper took a moment, and then coughed. "Ouch..."

Mabel sighed in relief. "It sounded a little like you were going to pass out!"

"Yeah..."

Dipper rubbed his nose, and when he pulled his hand down there was little red spots.

"I've got a bloody nose..." He noted.

"Obviously, okay, pinch it-"

"I know, I know, and lean back-"

"No! Lean forward!"

"What? Why?"

Mabel sighed. "I was learning new things, and I ran into a nurse! If you lean backwards, you'll push all the blood back! And it'll be hard to breath, not to mention it _won't_ stop the bleeding until it's totally done! You will have a harder chance...ugh! And just lean forward!"

"Okay, okay!" Dipper said.

He pinched his nose, and bent his head forward.

"S-e-n-t-e-n-c-e-s," Dipper spelled out. "that's how you spell "sentences" by the way."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "We better head back to the shack."

Dipper silently agreed with her. He felt like crap.

Suddenly, a loud: ROAR interrupted their thoughts.

Mabel jumped to her feet, and helped Dipper up.

A giant rock...thing...came in front of them.

"What that fu-"

" _Language_!" Mabel scolded, glaring hard at Dipper.

"RUN!"

Dipper and Mabel ran the opposite way of the mystery shack.

"Where..." Mabel grunted. " _did you learn that language_!?"

"Now...is really not the time, Mabel!" Dipper replied painfully, clutching his side.

The thing roared behind them. As the twins were running, Dipper pulled out his journal, and flipped through the pages, until he found what was chasing them.

"It's a troll!" Dipper panted.

"A troll!?"

"Yes! A rock troll!"

"There are more then one type of trolls!?"

"Yes! Apparently it sleeps, and wakes up every ten years for four days!"

"What a drag!"

"Yeah, and it really likes-"

"Enough with the explaining! What is it's weakness'!?"

"Um...uh...water!"

"I think that there's a river near by!"

"I have an idea!"

"What is it, Dips!?"

"It may sound crazy...but we need to split up!"

 _"SPLIT UP!?_ " Mabel exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"It'll confuse it, Mabel! It also said all trolls are really...feminine! Most of them are females anyways, they overpower the males, but the males that _are_ alive, are still very...girly!? I guess, so It'll try and go after me! I need you to run as fast as you humanly can, and set a trap for it, while it chases me!"

"What the heck am I going to do for a trap!?"

"Your smart Mabes, think of something!"

Mabel growled. "You know where the river is?"

Dipper nodded, to exhausted to speak.

"See you soon! Don't get eaten!"

Then Mabel ran as fast as she could in front of him.

Then he couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey ug _ly_!" Dipper's voice cracked, possibly puberty, but it sounded like more of a croak, or a sore throat.

The troll roared, and ran after Dipper.

Dipper headed quickly towards the river. Hopefully Mabel set up a trap.

He neared the river. He heard the rock troll right behind him, and suddenly, _WHACK!_

Dipper fell to the ground, right as the troll flipped over him.

"Grappling hook!" He heard his sister shout.

"Yeah!" Dipper cheered, and attempted to stand.

Mabel ran over to him, and gave him a hug. "How was that! Pretty good eh-ack!"

The troll used the last of it's strength, and pulled Mabel and Dipper into the water.

Great, wet, just what Dipper needed, a cold with his sickness.

* * *

"Have you seen the kids?" Stan asked Soos.

Soos shook his head no.

"What about you?"

Wendy shrugged. "Weren't here when I got here."

Stan smacked his head. "Of course, I remember the two kids went out into the woods."

"Without us?" Wendy tusked. "Soos, don't you agree that they would've had a better adventure with us?"

Soos nodded. "Yeah, dude, defiantly."

" _Better_ adventure..." A voice scoffed. "Come on, guys. Seriously."

Everyone's eyes turned to the door. Luckily, there were no tourists in at the moment.

"Dipper, Mabel!" Wendy exclaimed. "You two are soaked!"

"You don't say..." Dipper mumbled, shivering.

"Well, come on! Let's get you cleaned up! I don't want my customers thinking this is a run down shop! Chop-chop!"

"Glad to see you to." Mabel said, her teeth chattering.

"No, M-Mabel, you mean to say, g-glad to see your worried about our h-health..." Dipper murmured.

Stan rolled his eyes at this. "Wendy, Soos, help them, will ya?"

"Sure thing, boss."

The four ventured to the back, Wendy rushed to get towels, and pushed the two upstairs.

Dipper made Mabel take the first shower, and Dipper sat on his bed, shivering, waiting for Mabel to finish, and sitting with Soos and Wendy on Mabel's bed.

"What happened?"

Dipper shrugged. "A-a l-l-little r-run in w-with a r-rock troll...f-fell into the r-river..."

Soos nodded, excitement filling his expression, Wendy's expression on the other hand, was worried. "Dipper, your shivering even more, do you think you've got hypothermia?"

"N-No...it's j-just the w-w-water was incredibly c-cold..."

"The river is always cold, that's why it's called iceberg river." Wendy reminded Dipper.

"Done!" Mabel announced, coming out of the bathroom. "Your turn Dipper!"

Dipper stood up shakily, and trudged towards the bathroom. Once he returned from taking a quick warm shower, he changed into the clothes left for him on the counted, and stepped out of the bathroom, still feeling immensely cold. His sister, Soos and Wendy weren't there anymore.

Dipper lay on his own bed, and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How are things going?"

"Good sir, we were following their every move."

"Is the poison progressing?"

"Of course. But not fast enough, I suppose. You were right, they are as strong as you say. That little rock troll we sent, well...they took care of her pretty quickly."

"Wonderful...keep watching the boy and girl. Eventually we will have to pull them in. But let's just wait and make him

* * *

 **Don't worry my wonderful readers, I will update again soon!  
Remember, no critics, and NOOOOOO MEAN COMMENTS!**

Thanks for reading you awesome people!  
-*expression**explanationpoint*

 **PS:**

 **REVIEW! IT'S AN AWESOME BUTTON!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
